1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a seatpost that is adjustable to adjust the seat height of a bicycle seat. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle seat height adjustment method in which a bicycle seat can be adjusted with respect to a bicycle frame after releasing a user operating device.
2. Background Information
A bicycle seat is normally supported on a bicycle frame by a seatpost that is telescopically disposed in the seat tube of the bicycle frame. The bicycle seat typically has a pair of parallel rails extending along the bottom of the seat. The rails of the bicycle seat are attached to the seatpost by a clamp at the top of the seatpost. The height of the bicycle seat with respect to the bicycle frame is typically adjusted by changing the insertion amount of the seatpost in the seat tube of the bicycle frame. The upper end of the seat tube is typically provided with a longitudinal slit and a clamping arrangement that adjusts the diameter of the upper end of the seat tube to squeeze the seatpost for securing the seatpost in the desired position with respect to the bicycle frame. Recently, seatpost assemblies have been proposed that are hydraulically operated in order to adjust the height of the seat. One example of a hydraulically operated seatpost assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,180.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle seatpost that is adjustable in height. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.